Stranger Things: High School Years
by volcanic283
Summary: A few years after the adventures in the upside down, we visit the gang on an even more terrifying adventure- high school. ELEVENxMIKE RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Chapter 1

December 16, 1987.

The high school years had not been kind to half of the members of the gang. Lucas, only grew upright, still the same scrawniness as when he was 12. Will did not have that advantage, only 2 inches taller than his 12 year old self with the same bowl haircut and acne splattered across his cheeks. Dustin, though, the ladies man that he came to be. He practically had to fight girls off to make his way towards his locker. His night at the dance with his 4 puffs of farrah fawcett spray changed him for the better. He embraced his curls and slicked them back on the daily. Mike, had good luck as well. He embraced his long dark locks and even though still slender, he was still somewhat built. Many girls were after him, but he only had his eyes on one.

Her hair long, her eyes dark, her name? Eleven. Still as beautiful as when he first saw her. His infatuation for her grew along with her vocabulary. Mike watched her walk down the hall. Absolute perfection he thought. It was the way every girl wanted to be watched. It was the way every girl wanted to be craved. Even the slightest mention of her name gave him chills.

They were on a break now. Some little fight he thought, started from nothing. Something about him not appreciating her when in fact he kissed the grown she walked on. Or was it him picking her up late for dinner. He couldn't remember. She was crazy, but he loved her for her.

"Hey" mike said with a wink and a grin as she walked his way towards his locker.

As if he had not made a sound, Eleven mad her way past him, not looking back.

Dustin, Lucas, and will all laughed.

"El!" Mike screamed as he ran in her direction.

"What?" She said gritting her teeth.

He knew he abilities so he dare not test her.

"Come on you know I'm sorry! You know" he stops and kisses her check, "I was" kisses her other cheek" wrong" he kisses her forehead so hard that it almost made a mark.

Eleven just looks at him with a stare mixed of digust and pity.

"You're unbelievable" she said and starts to turn away

Mike grabs her arm, "Come on it was just a stupid fight."

"What was it about then?" She said, her eyebrows raised

At this point the remainder of his gang came up besides him, laughing.

"Uh uh... appreciation?" She turns but he grabs her again.

"Picking you up late" he says with enthusiasm

"No." She pulls her arm back and makes a motion of a threat to raise her hand. Mike backs away slowly as elevn storms off.

"What was that about?" Dustin asks

"I have no clue"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Dude I don't know what I did to make her so mad?" Mike says to the rest of his gang. "I for the life of me don't know. I mean I usually don't know but then I tell her she's right and we move on. But now that option isn't working."

"Dude, you just gotta understand" Dustin says with a smirk.

"Understand what?" Mike says knitting his eyebrows together.

"Exactly" Dustin says with a large breathe.

"What? You make no sense. Whatever. Anyways the important part is to think about what I've done. I saw her last night. We went to the movies and oh..."

"What" Lucas says

"I uh was staring the new girl Ashley. You know that hot blonde."

"Lol Dude. No chance. What so ever. She's all mine," Dustin said with a wink.

"I don't want her! I have El!" Mike exclaims. Mike starts to chase el down the hall.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT BABE I LOVE YOU" he said in a mocking tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on babe you know I think you're the prettiest girl in the world," he said pleading for her forgiveness.

"Stop." Eleven closed her eyes. "Mike. Stop."

Mike looked at her distressed. Sure he did stupid things, but El always forgave her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Eleven said without moving her eyes up to Mike's gaze.

"Come on you know you're the only girl for me. I love you." Mike said looking at her directly in her eyes.

"You what?," she said not sure if she had misheard him.

Mike, more confident in his stance licked his lips and stood up taller. "I love you El."

"I love you too Mi-" before she could finish his lips met hers. This was a new level of passion. She didn't just feel his soft lips, but that emotion rooted in them. He meant it. She knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Eleven rides home with Mike. She lives with Hopper still, her legal father now. Even though she could break any one's leg who looks at her funny, her new dad is extremely protective. Years before when Mike and Eleven started getting serious, Hopper sat Mike down for a special talk.

"Now I feel like we both know what I'm going to say," Hopper said in a serious but yet calm tone. "Now kid, I'd like to believe you are a good kid, I really do. But the thing is that trust is something you have to earn. Now I know you but do I trust you. Do I trust you with my daughter?"

"Well sir-" mike started but was immediately interrupted.

"Now we both know that she can most definitely take care of herself. She can get her revenge easy if this ever gets out of hand." Hopper pauses and continues to stare down Mike. After a few moments of tense silence, he continues.

"So even though you can't hurt her physically, you can hurt her emotionally." Hopper deepens his stare, almost believing that Mike has already something. Pursing his lips together he continues his rant.

"If you so much as make her shed a tear, I have a M40 in the closet. Need I say more?"

"No sir," mike said holding in his fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mike and El pull near her house. There isn't any snow falling from the sky but it still is pretty slick out. She and Hopper still live in the same cabin in the woods, they grew accustomed to it. A lot of memories.

They start to walk to the cabin.

El playfully tries to grab his hand, but Mike pulls it away playfully before so could grasp it. He run ahead of her, making tracks in the snow. With his eyes only looking back towards El, he runs forward. As he progresses with speed he begins to turn forward only to be stopped by a tree branches He instantly falls to the ground, getting smothered in snow.

"Mike!" Eleven screamed at the top of her lungs. She dashed towards him, almost falling into the snow herself. She quickly knelt down to the ground, grabbing for his face.

"Mike! Mike!"

He was unconscious. Blood dripping from a cut on his forehead.

"Mike!" Eleven said in a frantic scream while shaking her beloved boyfriend.

Her loud screams caught Hopper's attention, who was inside the cabin watching TV. Luckily it was his day off. He ran outside in a rush only to see the scarlet trail of blood dripping from Mike's forehead to the ground.

"Damn it" he said.

"Mike! Mike!" The only words Eleven could produce to come out of her mouth.

"I'm taking him inside."

"No! Hospital!" Eleven said in a frantic response.

"I know el! But I need a phone and I can't leave him out in the snow."

Before they could even process another thought, mike started making moans.

"El, babe, baby" mike said slowly opening his eyes.

Mike started to purse his lips together for a kiss. His moment of bliss turned into a nightmare when he opened them and saw Hopper inches away from his face, breathing heavy.

"Ahhh-" he said jumping up. He started to turn around and saw Eleven next to him, who already had her arms around him before he could make it all the way around.

"Mike! Mike!" Still the only words she could fathom.

"I'm okay." He said, resulting in her letting go and stopping with the kisses.

"Well I'm not that okay!" He said with a laugh and a beckoning for her to come back. Before he could grab her, he saw Hopper standing directly over him with a strong stare full of warning that only implied for him to 'watch it.'

"Come on" eleven said giving her father no mind. "Let's bring you inside."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hopper went into town to get some medical supplies. There was no need to go to the hospital, it was only a bump and a cut. Before he left, Hopper warned Mike not to try any funny business. He never left them alone, they were 16 he would always say. He trusted Eleven, but knew how easily persuaded girls her age could be. He loved her more than anything, and wouldn't dare let anything happen to her.

Mike and Eleven were laying on the couch, making out. Mike had a bandage on his head, and his arms around Eleven.

He loved making out with her. His 12 year old self would never have so much thought that he would have as much as a chance as to even speak to a girl as pretty as she was at his age.

He didn't try anything else. Not just because Hopper would murder him in his sleep, but also the fact that they weren't ready. He wanted to take it slow and make everything special. I mean he just told her that he loved her that day! Can't move too fast.

They sat there for 10 minutes playing tonsil hockey before Eleven pulled away.

"What's wrong babe?" Mike said, obviously upset with the fact that their makeout session was put on hold.

"Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why do you love me?" She said very quietly. "Why?"

"Well because you're my girl," he said with a confident manner. "I've felt something towards you since I was 12, and I now understand that it is love."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you love me?"

"Well- uh," Mike was fresh out of words. Sure he knew her feelings for her, but he was only a 16 year old kid. His emotions and maturity hadn't fully developed into that thought process yet.

"Well because you were the prettiest girl in the world to me. Your smile, your eyes, you just had it all." Phew. That should do it.

"So you only love how I look?" She said with a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"No no!" Damn it mike thought, way to go.

"No I love the outside and inside of you! I love who you are too."

"Oh okay," she said with a smile.

Before he could think of something else to say, he felt her hands grab his shoulders and pull him in.

Good, he thought, my reward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As mike continued sticking his down Eleven's throat, he eventually started to hear a funny noise coming from behind him. It sounded like heavy breathing. A demogorgin? Nope. Even worse. Hopper.

"HEY" he said.

How did he get in here without us hearing Mike thought with a panic.

"Ahhh-" mike said pushing himself off Eleven. As he fell off the couch, his butt made a large thud on the ground.

"Ah, ahh-" the only words that he could think to come out of his mouth.

Hopper didn't say anything, only stared for a few moments in silence. Eventually huffing and muttering words under his breathe, he walked away shaking his head. After her heard Hopper's bedroom door slam, he turned to Eleven.

"He's going to kill me one day," he said shaking his head.

"No you will be fine."

After watching some more tv, the light outside became dark. The windows were open, and snow starting falling. The winds started to pick up, so the two put on another blanket. The wind, though, started to get even stronger. The windows blew open and the lights started to flicker.

Hopper opened his door and started to come out of his room. Before he could make his first step, the door flew closed. He tried twisting the handle, but it was locked.

Eleven and Mike jumped up. There was a distinct sound coming from opposing side of the room.

"Mike," eleven said.

Before mike could even turn around, eleven fell to the ground. Face first on the floor, she was knocked out. Mike tried to wake her up but couldn't. He turned around and saw black figure slowly moving towards them. Mike shields Eleven, but couldn't hide her. The creature lifts up Mike and throws him to the opposite side of the room.

There is banging and screaming coming from Hopper's bedroom door. He can't get out.

"El! El!" Hopper screams.

Mike starts to gather himself together and stands up. He sees Eleven being dragged away by the creature.

"NO," Mike screams as he runs towards her. "Let her go you no good son of a bit-"

Just then the creature raises its arm and pulls will up without touching him. It chokes Mike through the air.

He grasps his hands around the invisible force choking his throat. He tries to loosen his grip but nothing can be done.

Eventually he is released after almost having lost consciousness and scrambles for his breathe. When he got up, however, he saw Eleven's feet being dragged out the door way. He raced towards the creature, but once he was outside, the two were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"EL! ELLLLL!" Mike continued screaming as he ran through the woods.

"EL!"

Nothing.

Just the sound of silence echoing.

Mike lost his breathe. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't make out his emotions. He had no thoughts going through his head. Nothing.

He fell to the ground. He knelt down in the snow and crouched over, covering his face with his hands.

He eventually heard Hopper and the sound of a door breaking over. Mike jumped up and ran into the cabin.

"Where is she?" Hopper asked.

"I don't know. That- that THING took her," mike said with disbelief. His face showed he was experiencing a wide range of emotions. Sadness, anxiety, loss, and an immense amount of anger.

"I'm going kill it. I will destroy it. I will drag it like it did El and - " Mike smashed the wall with his hand. He breaks through the drywall. He has not been significantly well known for his strength, but the anger that filled through his blood made him find the strength to break the wall. They took her. His el.

"Where did it take her?" Hopper asked again with more force.

"I don't know!" Mike said taking his rage out on Hopper.

A noise came from outside. The sound of cars pulling up.

The pair ran outside to only see that they were surrounded by at least a dozen black cars.

A man in a black suit gets out of a large SUV.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mike sat at the table with his head in his hands. A few moments before he had punched another wall only to be brought to the table by the suited men.

"Now I can understand what you are thinking, but you are wrong," the man said. He had sunglasses on even though they were inside the house at night. "We are not part of the government program that created Eleven. We had no influence with creating what you refer to as the 'Upside Down.' They were an independent program that had never heard of us. And yes we have been watching you."

The man removed his sunglasses for the first time. He had dark hair and a stone cold face. The only thing not bland about him was his bright blue eyes.

"Now you obviously know that this is classified information and I am wasting time telling you. But understand general obligations I must remind you that everything here is confidential."

"Yea we know now what happened to my girlfriend," mike said with a frustrated tone.

Ignoring Mike, the man continued speaking.

"We have been watching all of you for quiet sometime. We know everything there is to know, every last detail. We see everything. So if you are to step out of line and give anyone any type of classified knowledge, we will know so don't even bother. An example can include when Lucas told Maxine. We were watching then too but the situation was not extreme enough to become involved and risk revealing ourselves."

Hopper stopped him there. "What do you mean it was not extreme enough? We had entered an alter universe."

"Yes I understand that," the man continued. "We deal with issues even worse. There are secrets that have not been and will never be discovered. We are a top secret government agency known as Target 37. We are highly classified and only 11 presidents have known of our existence. The situation at hand is obviously important explaining why we have come in contact with you."

The man got up and poured himself a glass of water and opened the cabinets looking for snacks. For a man so deeply rooted in the hidden crevices of the government, he sure was causal. He walked back to the table, eating a Twinkie.

"There are multiple dimensions. And when I say multiple I mean the number is far too big to classify. It's a multiple of infinity times infinity an infinite amount of times. Now I know that many people tend to believe that alternate universes have alter egos or aliens or monsters. This is not the case." The man stopped to wipe the cream from his face. "The other dimensions have the same exact people with the same exact personalities. They are, however, slightly varied. Universe 1 can have a crack on the sidewalk with a piece of grass precisely 1.6 inches tall. Universe 2 can have that same crack with a inch of grass that is 1.7 inches tall. Universe 3 can have a crack that is cracked in an alternate pattern but the grass is 1.6 inches. Universe 4 can have both of those factors vary even further meaning that the grass is now 1.3 inches and the crack is a difference shape than the first 3 universes. Now that was just one example. In one universe you could say the word hey. In another universe you can greet someone with what's up. And in the next you say hello. You can even say hey .02 seconds longer than you did in the previous universe. All universes are the same but different. We monitor these universes and keep in contact with the other Target 31s. The information disclosed with them is obviously classified. Up until now we have been aware of Eleven, as well as other unique humans that walk this earth. Yes, there are more.

Hopper interrupted. "Wait wait wait. Go back. If the other dimensions are all the same then what is the upside down. It's the complete opposite."

"Well, there are expectations. There are around 1520 alternative dimensions that we know of. Majority are harmless and are dimensions that may just consist of an endless supply of water or just blackness. There are 25 known areas that can oppose a possible threat. What you refer to as "the upside down" is ranked number 25 on our list. It is the least harmless, but can still impact our world. We can easily destroy the "demigorgins" but we don't because we are unaware of what may happen if we destroy the life source. We believe it is most likely nothing, but we would rather not take the chance. We have also been warned by God not to do so.

"What?" Mike said.

"Yes God is real. He is the first dimension. I have actually met Him. Lovely man." The man smile and kissed his hand and raised it up to God. His voice became soft and peaceful and he had removed his sunglasses. "He's not actually above us, it's habit. Anyways. We classify him as primary danger because he can destroy us at any moment. He is also our commander. So the tear that Eleven had made was a minor one. So small that it is equivalent to the size of a pebble compared to New York City. There are so many layers on the dimension that we could seal it up if a chance of our dimension was to be compromised. We knew that the problem would fix itself."

"Stop. Just tell me where Eleven is." Mike slammed the table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"We don't know. What we do know is that that thing was a being from the upside down. The upside down, however, had no human entities. The only living creatures there were only demigorgins." The man stopped emphasizing "the upside down" and "demigorgins" and treated them as if that was their official name. "We started to notice a formation, however. We began to see forces start to come together start to create a being of its own. We monitored it on a daily basis. It only knew of the people that entered the upside down and it needed a human shape. It found Eleven to be the strongest and chose that to be its prey."

The man took off his glasses and wiped them. His face was causal as if he wasn't talking about alternate dimensions but rather a bug infestation in the basement.

Mike and Hopper say there with their mouths open, shocked.

"So what do we do now?" Hopper asked.

"Well that's why we are here. We need you both. You two are the closest to her. We don't know whether or not she will come back to you, but we have a general idea. We have measures that the creature is attracted to memories. That's how he found her in the first place. We believe that she will come back here, normal. It will know how she acts, it will know what she wants, and it will try to reproduce." The man looked at Mike. Hopper saw this and flipped his head towards Mike.

"At this very moment, the creature and Eleven are in the upside down. He is becoming, we are watching it now but we cannot stop her. Don't worry she is not in any pain. She is unconscious. He is almost done now we need to move fast."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

December 16, 1989

9:24 P.M. Hawkins, Indiana

Mike walked through the woods. It was dark, cold, and snowing. He was wearing a few layers and a blue winter hat. Gripping a flashlight in his right hand, he treaded through the snow.

"El! El!" He screamed.

This had been going on for over an hour. Hopper went the opposite direction.

Mike heard a crunch in the snow behind him followed by a small mutter.

"M... mi... Mike," spoke a soft voice.

Mike turned around and pointed his flashlight. He saw a figure in a pink jacket laying in the snow.

"El," he said and ran towards her.

"Mike..." she mumbled.

He kneeled down and rapped his arms around her. He picked her up and kissed her forehead. He carried her back to the cabin.

He got to the front door and used his foot to open it. He walked in, brought her to the couch, and covered her with blankets.

Mike carefully laid her down and rubbed her hair. He then lit the fireplace to warm her up.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Mike."

"What happened el? Where did it take you?"

"I- I don't know. I don't remember anything. I just remember darkness."

"It's okay babe. It's all alright now. You're here with me." He kissed her lips.

After a few minutes, she was fast asleep. Mike looked at her and frowned.

' I want my real girlfriend back,' he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week later the incident had past. The two acted as if everything was normal. Mike treated her like he always did. He kissed her, told her he loved her, and made jokes with her.

She wasn't his girlfriend though. Even though she talked like her, acted like her, kissed like her, she wasn't her and he knew it.

That night they were sitting on the couch by the fire. It was 2 days till Christmas. Mike had a present for Eleven. The real eleven. He was waiting to give it to her.

"Can we give our presents tonight?" Eleven said looking at Mike.

"Uh- no... I want to wait till Christmas to give you yours," Mike said forcing a smile.

"No I want to give it to you now," El shut her eyes and started to kiss Mike. She was forceful and jumped on his lap. She then took her hand and started to move it down and -

"Whoa!" Mike said pushing her away.

"What?" She said.

"No no. No el. We are not doing that," He said with a firm tone.

"Why? Am i not pretty enough?" She asked.

"No no! You're beautiful! Any guy would be lucky to have you like that. I want to but I'm not ready yet." Mike smiled and tried to kiss her cheek.

"No. We are ready. We are." Eleven tries once more but Mike jumps up.

"No eleven. I'm sorry but no."

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments.

Eleven raised her hand. Mike starting floating in the air and couldn't breathe. She squeezed her hand tighter. Mike started squirming.

A second later the doors busted open. The men in suits along with Hopper hurried in and raised their weapons.

"El. Drop. Him. Now," Hopper said in a firm voice.

El turned to him and raised her other hand. She moved it in a swift motion to the right and he went flying into the cabins. Before she could cause more damage and hurt the rest of the men, she was shot with a stun gun. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Mike was realized from the grip and was finally able to breathe again.

He scrambled over to her. She was breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Eleven woke up strapped tightly to a bed. She looked around. She was in a small dark room with very little lighting. It had titanium walls and floors. There was one door in front of her bed.

After a few minutes, she heard the clicking noises of locks unlocking. A moment later the man walked in.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked in a strong tone.

"I know you are not what you act to be. What are you?" The man asked with a stone face.

"What? I don't know what your talking about?" Eleven whinnied and struggled to get out of the restraints.

"Enough," The man said.

Elevens face curved up into a smile.

"I am Dranons."


End file.
